


You’re such a fucking dork. But you're my fucking dork.

by myungjunsbelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dont judge me, i know it sucks, yes this is my attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunsbelly/pseuds/myungjunsbelly
Summary: when Ten and Johnny try to cook something but got distracted and ended up ordering takeout.





	You’re such a fucking dork. But you're my fucking dork.

“Hyuuungg,” Ten complained, laying flat on his bed, “I’m hungry….” His stomach rumbled at even just the thought of food. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and the intense practices just heightens his hunger even more.

 

“Just order some pizza or something.” Johnny replied, scrolling through his phone. He was slightly hungry too, but decided he was too lazy to get some food.

 

“I don’t want pizza…” Ten pouts, still whining.

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

He thinks for a while, tapping his fingers on the side of the top bunk. _Sandwiches? Nah. Ramen? Had that yesterday._ He browsed through the imaginary menu in his head, after a good few minutes he finally thought of something,

 

“Let’s go cook together.”

 

“What?” The taller man looks up from his phone. He isn’t much of a cook, but he isn’t bad either. Still, it caught him off-guard. “I haven’t used a stove in like… Months”

 

“It’s just a stove.”

 

“We probably don’t have anything to cook with.” He tries to come up an excuse to keep him from doing anything.

 

“It’s fine. We’ll make do.” Ten jumps off the top bunk and ecstacticallly headed straight to the kitchen, pulling Johnny with him.

 

They both look around the kitchen looking for ingredients. Johnny opens a cabinet only to reveal a pack of gummies, plastic spoons, and a bulb of garlic.

 

“We don’t have any food, but hey, at least we’ll be safe from vampires.” He says, holding up the garlic.

 

“Ha ha.” Ten sarcastically laughs, clearly unimpressed by the joke.

 

The two open more cabinets and find out that the male SM rookies keep weird things in the kitchen cabinets instead of _actual_ food. So far they’ve found a phone case, a tube of chapstick, a broken pair of earbuds, and a dried up bottle of nail polish.

 

After 10 minutes of looking through the kitchen, they were finally left with the fridge. They initially thought that there would be nothing in it, but when they actually opened it, there was more than the expected. Containers of side dishes, vegetables, fruits, and packages of meat were all stacked accordingly. There was everything in it. They didn’t know this much food was in the dorms.

 

“How did we not notice this before?” Johnny asked, stunned by the amount of food they actually have. After opening cabinets that were basically empty, he didn’t expect there would be _any_ food.

 

“It’s probably because you always ask to order burritos, fatass.” Ten replies jokingly, earning a playful punch on the arm.

 

“Don’t you mean, I have _a nice_ ass?” Johnny smirks,

 

“You wish your ass is half as nice as mine.” Ten winks at him. Their relationship has been filled with teasing and bickering ever since they were just friends.

 

“Whatever,” He rolls his eyes. “Let’s get back to cooking.”

 

The couple starts cooking up a feast.

 

While Johnny was busy cooking the food and making sure it doesn’t burn, Ten left the kitchen to “go to the bathroom”.  

 

 _What the hell is taking so long?_ Just as Johnny thought that, an unidentified item was thrown across the kitchen and hit him right at the back of his head.

 

“Ah, what the fuck?” Johnny looked down to see a potato on the floor. He picks it up to see the potato decorated in heart stickers and an ‘ _I Love You’_ written on it.

 

“God damnit Chittaphon.”

 

He was soon greeted by a back hug from Ten.

 

“You called?”

 

“Why in hell would you throw a fucking spud to my head?” Johnny laughs in realization of what just happened.

 

“Because love can hurt sometimes.”  He says, arms still wrapped around him.

 

“Isn’t that the opposite of what this relationship should be?”

 

“Oh right... Shit, I did not think that through.”

 

“You’re just one mess of an idiot.” Johnny chuckles. He turns around and places a kiss on Ten’s cheek, wrapping his arm’s around the younger man’s waist.

 

Ten moves closer and rests his forehead on Johnny’s chest. “You didn’t say it back.” He says,

 

“Say what?” Johnny was confused. (The potato hitting him in the back of the head at a pretty high speed might have caused some damage to his brain.)

 

“Let me actually _say_ it instead of writing it on a potato. _I love you.”_

 

“Ah…” Johnny realizes. “I love you too.”

 

They were enjoying being in each other’s arms, taking advantage of the time when the other members were practicing and not in the dorm so they had the whole place to themselves. They swayed to the non-existent music playing, until Ten stopped when he noticed a slight burning smell

 

“Oh shit the food!”

 

Johnny immediately turned off the stove. “Fuck.” He cursed. The what was once food is now a bunch of unidentifiable, burnt shapes scattered across the pan.

 

“If only you weren’t so hot,” Ten sighed, “The food wouldn’t be burnt.”

 

“Hey, I can’t help it. It’s not my fault I have a beautiful face and amazing fashion sense.”

 

The two continued to bicker, ignoring the mess on the stove.

 

“You look so cute when you try to out-sass me.”

 

“I’m always cute.” He says as he attempts to act cute.

 

Ten could only reply with a look of slight disgust, but he couldn't help but think that Johnny _is_ really cute. He leans in and pressed a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips, tip toeing to reach the same height.

 

“Let’s clean this up before Taeyong or any of the others get back.” Ten says. He shudders as he imagines the look on Taeyong’s face if he sees this.

 

They both started cleaning up, Taeyong’s imaginary reaction motivating them to leave no trace of mess. They washed the dishes, wiped the countertops, and threw away the burnt food.

 

“Rest in peace food. You will be missed.” Ten says to himself as he scrapes the food into the bin. After cleaning up, a soft growl could be heard. It was their stomachs, they hadn’t eaten yet.

 

“Now what?” Johnny asks. The expectation of food made him even hungrier, but now they had no food.

 

“I’m still hungry.”

 

“Fried chicken?”

 

“Fried chicken.”

 

Johnny dials a phone number on his phone and was about to place his order. _2 sets of fried chicken with large colas._

 

While waiting for their food, they sat on the couch, or more specifically, Johnny sat on the couch with Ten resting his head on his thighs. They were both using their phone, until Johnny’s hand loses grip and drops it on the other’s face, leading Ten to _also_ dropping his phone on his face.

 

“Fuck you, Youngho.” He curses, “That _actually_ hurt.”

 

“Aw poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it better?” Johnny teases,

 

“Fuck off.” Ten says playfully.

 

Ignoring his words, Johnny leans down and kisses Ten’s forehead.

 

Feeling comfortable laying on the other’s lap, Ten began to slowly fall asleep since he barely got any the night before. His eyes got heavier, and heavier, and soon they finally shut. Johnny admired his boyfriends sharp features, running his fingers and playing with his hair. The feeling of eyes staring at him caused Ten to open his eyes,

 

“No need to stare,” He says, still half asleep. “I know I’m perfect.”

 

“Why am I dating you again?” Johnny jokingly asks,

 

“‘Cause you love me.”

 

Soon enough, they heard a knock at the door. The food arrived. They hurried to the door like starving piranhas, which they were. _Starving_. Not piranhas.

 

They hurriedly open the door,

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, here’s your money.” He gave the cash (which was more than the actual cost of the food) and grabbed their fried chicken out of the driver’s hand.

 

“Have a good evening!” Ten shouts as he shuts the door.

 

After (quite aggressively) receiving and paying for the food, they sat down to eat in the living room. Ten tried his best to calmly unpack their food, but it was clear that he was anxious to eat already.

 

“Damn Ten, how hungry _are_ you?” Johnny laughs looking at his boyfriend devours his meal.

 

“It’s not my fault you burnt the food we were supposed to eat.”

 

“Who threw the potato in the first place?”

 

“Whatever.” Ten hushed him, “Let me eat my food in peace.”

 

Johnny could just chuckle and roll his eyes.

 

As they ate their food, Johnny noticed some sauce just at the corner of Ten’s lip.

 

“Ten, you have something right there.” He says as he points to where it is.

 

Ten tries to wipe it off, but misses it.

 

“Not there.”

 

Another attempt, but he misses again.

 

“Here, let me get it for you.” Gesturing him to come closer whilst trying to hide his smirk.

 

Ten expected Johnny to wipe it off with a tissue or his finger but was surprised to find Johnny’s lips pressed against his. _Smooth._ He thought to himself and could feel a soft red warmth creeping up into his cheeks.

 

“You’re such a fucking dork.” Ten laughs, “But you’re _my_ fucking dork”

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was short. anyways i tried writing a fluff oneshot but ended up with that. OKAY I TRIED.i


End file.
